walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Terry St. John (Video Game)
Shouldn't he be presumed dead? Since his death was only confirmed in deleted content doesn't that make his confirmed fate non-canon? There is less proof of Terry's death than there is Vernon's or Kenny's. CamTheWoot (talk) 20:57, July 16, 2013 (UTC)CamTheWoot I would argue this, since he is not present during the game, besides in a photo, and Lee uses the memory of Terry to attempt to convince Brenda to give up. Saying "Do you really want your farm to be like this? What would Terry think?" Somehting along those line... Plus he is used in somewhat of a past tense when talked about, like he is no longer with them. MaDrummer (talk) 20:46, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I put him as Presumed Dead but it was put back to Dead again. Isn't the rules for Presumed Dead that if they are confirmed dead by dialouge with no evidence/last seen in a deadly situation? I agree to put him as P.D. RazorWolfz (talk) 20:55, July 16, 2013 (UTC) True but without any concrete proof his status should be confirmed. The St.John's where crazy can you really take anything they say with a grain of salt? Terry St.John could have even left. It wouldn't be the first time I've seen families refer to other members who left as dead. Without any definite proof he should be considered Presumed Dead. CamTheWoot (talk) 20:57, July 16, 2013 (UTC)CamTheWoot Also to what MaDrummer says Brenda mentions that he died she didnt say how though. From the way she speaks of him it dosnt seem like he ditched them he most likely died before the outbreak. DevynC2 (talk) 21:44, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Exactly. He MOST LIKELY died. That's the reason Presumed Dead exists. It's to when they MOST LIKELY have died, without evidence. If we saw Terry die, fair enough. But since all they have said is "he died" it's just not enough to put the status as Dead. This is the same as Joyce said about Vernon in 400 Days. She said that Vernon died. Then, Vernon was put to Presumed Dead. This should be too. RazorWolfz (talk) 21:48, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Guys, Terry is dead. Brenda said that he was dead and that's it. She has no reason to lie to Lee about his death. Joyce never says that Vernon is "dead", which makes it a different situation. Axel TWD (talk) 22:21, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Well I don't see the logic behind it but fine I'll accept it. What about Molly's sister I know for a fact she was never confirmed dead. CamTheWoot (talk) 22:28, July 16, 2013 (UTC)CamTheWoot I'm not going to pretend I know everything since it's been a while since I played "Around Every Corner", but I'm fairly certain that Molly said Crawford killed everyone who had a disability or couldn't pull their weight. Axel TWD (talk) 22:30, July 16, 2013 (UTC) She said she killed them or made them leave. When talking to Lee about it she says "They took my sister away." They could have just thrown her out. Regarding Terry, Brenda St.John was a mentally unstable cannibalistic psychopath. I see no reason why what she said could be trusted. Say Terry left it wouldn't be the first time someone has acted as if a loved one is dead after a betrayal. CamTheWoot (talk) 22:39, July 16, 2013 (UTC)CamTheWoot I don't know why people keeps changing it, but Terry is DEAD, Brenda mentioned it when she told Lee that she "misses him every day", it would be a nonsense for her to say that if he wasn't dead, so that's it. Ulyssestheloner (talk) 09:57, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Cam, you're wrong on both things. First, Molly told Lee that at last she wasn't able to protect her sister, and that can mean only a thing, that she died or for the diabet or because Crawford killed her. Second, Brenda is not a psycho, she acts having knowledge of what she does, she just thinks that eating people in apocalypse time is right, that doesn't make her a psycho, so if she says that her husband is dead, there's no reason she would lie. Ulyssestheloner (talk) 10:03, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Death OR DISAPPEARANCE Ok, so if he's dead, why does everything under his family section say death OR DISAPPEARANCE?-- 22:06, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Dead or Unknown Instead of making it an edit war, let's put it to a vote. --ZoraLink10nLink (talk) 23:21, March 25, 2014 (UTC) What Should Terry St. John's status be? Dead Unknown Alright so the current poll standing is Dead: 9 and Unknown: 5 which means only five people are correct. It doesn't take a whole lot of reasoning to work out that he's unknown. Previously I have held off on the full rant but the amount of people who freely allow speculation in articles is irritating beyond belief to me. So here it is. The reasons people think he's dead. >Brenda and Andy implied it >Unused audio clips I'm going to tackle each of these. Brenda and Andy implied it. Alright there are several things wrong with this, anyone with a head on there shoulder can see the most notable problem >> IMPLIED << It was implied and never confirmed, now that enough is good reason to leave him unknown but there's even more reasons we can add on top. The St.John's are bloody lunatics, what reason do we have to take anything they say into any regard? Even if they weren't insane implied deaths should not be taken into regard. I present the idea, that Terry could have simply left. I'm going to get slightly personal here and say; it's not uncommon for people to act as if a close friend or relative has died when they left. I've seen it before, I've even acted like it myself, I will not go into detail but it's a relatively common way of dealing with loss and betrayal. People who act like this almost never directly say the close friend or relative is dead but they speak as if they are. Thing like "This isn't what Terry would've wanted." "My husband miss him everyday." and "All we have left of Daddy" fit exactly into this kind of complex. While I agree, saying he left is speculation, it is less speculative than saying he flat out died! Let alone having it as the official status! Now I seem to recall No speculation being a rule on this wiki? That is why to avoid speculation we need to remain open to the possibility that he's alive and make him unknown, as we have no confirmed information on his fate. Unused Audio Clips. This is a no brainier... they're unused! They are not cannon, they are not official. There are plenty of unused audio clips. As there are many deleted scenes for the show and many deleted concepts for the comics. If we keep Terry as unknown based on this then for the sake of consistency we would have to do the same to the Vatos gang! However I don't think anyone's acting off this, however this is one of the two scraps of evidence of Terry being dead, I felt I should take some time to debunk it. Conclusion. Now before we jump the dark in list him as dead "Cause I said so" we need to take some time and think this through to avoid rushed speculation. We all know very well that there is no proof of his death, you may think he's dead and that's fine. I do too but we have NO PROOF! We have convoluted statements, implications and deleted scenes. There is WAAAY more proof that the Vatos gang is dead and yet they're happily listed as unknown! So if the admins have talked this through as I hear, I implore you to re-think this! This wiki is supposed to be free of speculation! This incorrect, speculative status is a stain on an otherwise perfect record! I say either change it to unknown, or list him and everyone else with the slightest bit of useless evidence against them as dead. Have some consistency... #Terry4Unknown2K14 CamTheWoot (talk) 03:33, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Alright then, to be honest, I don't care anymore whether he's unknown or dead, I just put that poll there because I hate edit-wars. ZoraLink10nLink (talk) 01:48, April 10, 2014 (UTC) "This wiki is supposed to be free of speculation! This incorrect, speculative status is a stain on an otherwise perfect record!" What a hilarious, inaccurate statement. This is one of the worst wikis I've seen in that regard. How's this for consistent: a bunch of people put up a big fight over Vernon's status because he was listed as dead, and they argued there was no proof - only vague dialogue. This caused an edit war. An admin stepped in, changed Vernon's status to "dead", and then locked his page. Further discussion on the forum was closed because it had "already been discussed". So Vernon is dead. Terry St John and Molly's sister are unknown... for the same reasons that Vernon is dead. If you guys want Vernon dead, then Terry St John/Molly's sister/whatever are dead too. You want Terry St John unknown? Then Vernon should be unknown, too. Whatever you guys decide - whatever... but don't lie about this wiki being "free of speculation" or having a "perfect record". What a joke. 13:10, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Even if is alive, what's the point? Think outside the box, what's the point of him making in appearance and prooving he's alive... Everyone implied is dead, that's should be enough. It is not the point whether or nor Vernon is alive, it is the point of accuracy and speculation-free. Don't you get it? Vague dialogues mean nothing. Unless you can prove to us that Vernon is truly dead (with sufficient evidence, and no assumptions please, whether they are logical or not), I'd be grateful. Otherwise, the users involved in the wiki should not claim themselves as themost speculation-free wiki ever, coz this contradicts their claim. Infinity(T• •S) 13:23, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Can somebody please explain to me the logic behind Terry being Unknown and Vernon being dead? there's no direct mention or even heavy implication that he's dead and with Terry it's heavily implied that he's dead. How on earth does that make sense? Gboy4 (talk) 12:30, July 28, 2014 (UTC)